San Chotarin
by Clow reed1
Summary: lo se, mala combinación entre San Valentín y Chotaro, pero como ambos son el mismo dia me vale XD de todas maneras esta algo atrasado el fic... Para los que querian sabe que pasa con Yuushi y Gakuto aqui les va
1. Chapter 1

San Chotarin

Por Clow Reed

Notas: lo se, mala combinación entre San Valentín y Chotaro, pero como ambos son el mismo dia me vale XD de todas maneras esta algo atrasado el fic... espero que les guste... aparte de ser mas suave que la mayoría de mis fics

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por que tan desesperado?" Gakuto sonrió molestando a Shishido cuando lo encontró viendo la tienda de regalos para San Valentín.

"Mañana esta de cumpleaños... y justo es San Valentín , me ahorro un regalo pero nunca he sabido que regalarle... sin contar que es nuestro ultimo año en secundaria..."

"Que dramático, la preparatoria de Hyotei esta al lado... y lo mas probable es que Chotaro nos vaya a visitar"

"Lo se.."

"Para mi que buscas algo con que declararte... y eso es mas fácil de lo que crees"

El tono rojizo de las mejillas de Shishido le dio la razón al pelicereza, ambos chicos estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero sin una clara oportunidad para confesarlo les estaba trayendo bastantes problemas.

Por lo menos Shishido pensaba cambiar eso en el día del cumpleaños del titular de Segundo año, pero aún no decidía la mejor forma de hacerlo.

A lo mejor podía regalarse el mismo.. aunque sería algo incomodo

"Shishido?... podrías despertar?, mira que te parece esta pulsera?, es de plata y tiene un aire a Chotaro" Gakuto sonrío mostrándole la pulsera en cuestion, era de ancho fino simulando una correa, raramente el castaño concordó con su compañero al mirar la pulsera, tenia un aire que le recordaba a Chotaro.

"Me gusta, se la llevare!" Con decisión Shishido entro a la tienda seguido de Gakuto.

"No se que tanto te costaría decirle lo que sientes por el, sería mas económico que la pulsera"

"Problema mio..."

Solo con un suspiro de derrota Gakuto observo la compra del regalo para Chotaro, luego el mismo pelicereza le invitaba un helado en la gelateria mas cercana, donde otra vez salió la conversación de cómo le entregaría el regalo a chico del Scud Serve.

"Se lo entregaras así nada mas? Sería desabrido de tu parte..."

"Tampoco soy el rey de la creatividad sabías?"

"al menos ponle una tarjeta que diga te año, no se.. algo romántico"

"Soy lo menos romántico que hay, como volverme un Oshitari cualquiera en un par de horas?"

"No si volverte un Yuushi no es nada fácil, pero tener detalles pequeños como la tarjeta o un par de flores no te hará nada" Gakuto lo miro detenidamente pensando en algo que pudiera servirle a Shishido sin que según el se desperfilase.

"Yo creo que tendrás que empezar por lo básico... vamos a comprar una tarjeta"

"Si cupido lo dice debe ser verdad"

Gakuto solo saco su lengua en forma de molestia por aquella ironía y Shishido le mancho la cara con un poco de helado enfureciéndolo mas todavía; si tan solo esa escena no fuera propia de una mala interpretación lo mas probable fuese que ni Oshitari ni Chotaro le hubiesen interpretado como la lógica decía.

Y ni Shishido ni Gakuto se percataron de la presencia de sus respectivas parejas de dobles en el mall, luego del helado fueron a la tienda para comprar una tarjeta adecuada para el regalo.

"Tienes ropa adecuada?"

"No y déjame tal cual ... Cotarro me aprecia como soy, destartalado y mal hablado"

"Querrás decir que te ama tal cual eres..pero bueno.. escribes tu o escribo yo?"

"Olvida que te dejare ponerle tus manos encima a la tarjeta"

Luego de Pagarla Shishido guardo la tarjeta en su bolso lejos de las manos de su compañero, saliendo del mall con las estrellas en el cielo

"Ya es muy tarde, me voy a casa!" Gakuto se despidió del castaño corriendo a casa, quería continuar jugando sims, tenía su vida perfecta junto a Yuushi y todo por culpa de Taki que le había prestado el juego...

Por supuesto Yuushi no sabía nada de ello, ni que tenía una vida simulada con el... con embarazo incluido, una ventaja de ser un ocioso de la internet aparte del tenis.

"Ryo-chan! Tan tarde que vienes llegando a casa, traes hambre?, aproveche mi dia libre para cocinar"

"Ah... y que preparaste?"

"Tu plato favorito así que ve, lávate las manos y cámbiate de ropa"

Shishido asiente dirigiéndose al baño, cumplir con sus deberes y regresar por su comida, la mitad de su mente pensando en que poner en la dichosa tarjeta y ya en su habitación pensó la mejor opción.

"Creo que por primera vez esa pelota saltarina tiene razón, pondré algo sencillo y fácil de entender." El castaño sonrió preparando todos los detalles de su regalo para Chotaro.

---------- 14 de Febrero ----------------------------------------

Por toda la secundaria Hyotei se aspiraba el aire de romanticismo de San Valentín, por el club de tenis tampoco era la excepción, aunque los miembros de el se lo tomaban con la calma que podían porque los gritos de las fans de Atobe y los demas titulares hacían que el entrenamiento no fuera lo productivo que Sakaki quisiera, mas cuando noto cierta tensión en dos parejas de titulares.

"Yuushi, porque no viste esa pelota?" Gakuto miro a su compañero quien solo levanto la mano a modo de disculpa, normalmente le habría dicho cualquier otra cosa... desde el inicio del entrenamiento no le había dirigido la palabra; la silver pair era problema aparte y la paciencia de Shishido se estaba terminando... si no es que se había acabado ya

"TIEMPO!!!! NO DOY MAS!"

"Shishido..." Todo el club de tenis volteo al partido de practica entre los dobles titulares de Hyotei.

"Sakaki-san, me disculpa un momento..." Sin decir mas el castaño se llevo de un ala a Chotaro para tener una conversación, provocando un puchero en el menor. Ya bastante lejos del bullicio San Valentinesco, no había sido como pretendía ni esperaba pero no entendía el comportamiento de Otori.

"Quieres decirme que mierda te paso?"

"Shishido-san... yo lo vi.."

"Me viste? Cuando?... ayer?"

"Si... y no puedo creer lo que vi"

"Yo pensé que te iba a gustar, incluso le pedí a Gakuto..."

"A ESO VOY!!!! Yo pensé que Gakuto-senpai estaba con Oshitari-senpai pero cuando los vi en la gelateria..."

La cara que puso Shishido hizo que Chotaro callara en seco avergonzándose, por que sin ser nada mas que un buen amigo le reprochase como novio celoso aquella rara escena con Gakuto-senpai.

"Shishido-san... perdóneme... es que yo..."

"No digas nada mas quieres, tenía ganas de hacerte este cumpleaños mas especial considerando que paso a preparatoria a fin de año, en fin, ya se me fue el humor, regresemos..."

Con un Chotaro destrozado y pensando que sería su peor cumpleaños gracias a su primera e infantil escena de celos de su vida.

De pronto se vio abrazando a Shishido por la espalda pidiéndole perdón, que su corazón no aguantaría si llegaba a odiarlo por la estupidez que había cometido y que lo amaba tanto como para comenzar a sentir celos de cualquier persona que lo hiciera sonreír como solo lo hacía con el.

Un Shishido completamente rojo se volteo para ver a su kohai a los ojos.

"Baka.. para ti siempre tendré una sonrisa diferente a todas..." Bah? Esa frase no había estado tan mal como pensó, a lo mejor tenía una vena romántica por ahí.

"Honto?, Shishido-san"

"También siento lo mismo por ti... pensaba en hacerlo algo mas romántico que esta declaración pero lo echaste a perder" Antes de que el rostro de Shishido formase un puchero sintió como era besado con bastante ternura pero a la vez ansiedad, se notaba que para Otori era su primer beso... y Shishido le ayudo en eso.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Sonrió el castaño

"Lo siento!!" Un apenado Chotaro se separaba de Shishido agachándose a modo de disculpa, lo cual siempre hacia sonreír a Shishido.

"Te convenciste de que no tengo nada con Gakuto?"

"Si, siento el malentendido"

"Entonces volvamos al entrenamiento... Sakaki-san me hará correr 500 vueltas por esto"

Un derrotado suspiro por parte de Shishido y una suave mano tomando la suya para darle el apoyo de necesitaba.

Su sorpresa paso a mayores cuando llegaron a las canchas así que tuvieron que preguntar que había pasado; no recordaban que les hubiese tomado tanto tiempo arreglar sus diferencias.

"Después de que se fueron Gakuto se enojo con Oshitari y se fue, Sakaki-san se enojo de veras y dio por terminado el entrenamiento" Jiroh los interrumpió desde su cómoda posición acostado en las gradas

"Ah entonces vamos al camarín por nuestras cosas , Jiroh , no te quedes aquí vale?" Shishido camino hacía los vestidores seguido de Otori, abriendo con algo de precaución la puerta para no encontrar algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

"Y fue cierto que no hay nadie, solo nuestros bolsos"

"Sakaki-san debe estar furioso" Chotaro hace un puchero que hizo sonreír a Shishido aprovechando de sacar su verdadero regalo.

"Toma, por esto andaba con Gakuto en el mall ayer, me lo encontré y me ayudo a decidirme..." Dicho esto le entrego la cajito junto a la tarjeta, esperaba haber plasmado todo en la tarjeta aunque ya se habían dicho todo en el patio trasero de Hyotei.

"Shishido-san..." La emoción de Otori no lo dejaba reaccionar aun y para cuando lo hizo se encontraba encima del castaño llenándolo de besos.

No podía haber pedido un San Valentín/Cumpleaños de otra manera, a pesar de que el regalo de Shishido era hermoso e inmediatamente se lo puso en la muñeca; para Chotaro su mejor regalo siempre sería su senpai...

Fin.


	2. Un Yuushi celoso

San Chotarin version 2  
Por Clow Reed 

Notas: Para las que quedaron con la duda de que pasaba por el lado de Oshitari y Gakuto aquí les viene la otra vista, en realidad mientras escribía el otro comencé a idear esta como mini continuación.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuushi detente un minuto quieres?, me duele la muñeca!!"

Luego de ver como Shishido se había llevado a Otori por la actitud del menor no falto poco para que el pelicereza perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía y mandara el resto del entrenamiento al demonio, lo cual le valdría correr como mínimo 500 vueltas a la cancha al otro día. El peliazul le había dado alcance tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo mas allá de las canchas de tenis.

"YUUSHI!!! YA BASTA! PORQUE NO ME DICES NADA?!!!"

"El que tiene que decirme algo aquí eres tu... no permitiré que andes con Shishido!!!"

"QUE?! YO?; ANDAR CON SHISHIDO?!" Gakuto se largo a reír a carcajadas, si, con el castaño eran buenos amigos pero nunca podrían sentir algo mas, considerando que Shishido amaba a Otori.

"No le encuentro lo gracioso!, Gakuto!" Yuushi apretó sus puños dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, tomando las muñecas del menor botándolo al suelo, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo uniendo sus labios con violencia, asustando al pelicereza... no era su ideal de declaración, pero el hecho que lo estuviera besando, que le mostrase celos... significaba que sentía algo por él.

Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable para Yuushi soltó los labios de Gakuto.

"Por que?! No te entiendo!!!" Gakuto respiraba agitadamente por el beso, si que besaba bien... como siempre soño

"No podía soportar imaginarte en los brazos de otro... y menos en las de Shishido... Gakushi... Te amo"

Parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer aún lo que había escuchando, acaso estaría soñando?; que mas daba, por solo estar así de cerca de Yuushi no le importaría estar soñando o loco.

"Por que estas llorando?" El peliazul lo miro con preocupación limpiando las lágrimas de Gakuto.

"Ah?!... estoy llorando?... debe ser la felicidad de saber que me amas..."

"Si, lo hago y verte con Shishido en el mall en la gelateria me hizo arder la sangre"

"Me... viste? Andábamos comprando en regalo para Otori-kun, le daba consejos para que le dijera lo que siente"

"Shishido no tiene tacto para el romanticismo"

"Tu tampoco lo has tenido ahora, me quedaran marcar en las muñecas"

"Ah... lo siento..." Yuushi suavizo el agarre de las muñecas de Gakuto.

"Espere mucho para que me dijeras 'te amo'" por un minuto el pelicereza tomo la iniciativa apoderándose de las mejillas de Yuushi, acercándolo a el para besarlo, Yuushi sonrío dejándose llevar por su compañero ahora novio que tomaba algo de iniciativa y se suponía que el era el 'casanova' de Hyotei.

Dejo su cuerpo moverse solo buscando mas cercanía al peliazul, ahora que por fin sabía que lo amaba no pretendía dejarlo ir, meses de amor en secreto afloraban en un solo día, una fecha en especial.

"Me faltara vida para decirte cuanto te amo" Mientras lo abrazaba mas Gakuto se sentía mas en las nubes aumentando el latido de su corazón debido a las caricias que las manos de Yuushi le proporcionaban y causaban extrañas sensaciones.

"Gakushi... yo..." Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuushi, hasta para él estaba siendo una experiencia nueva a pesar de ya haber pasado por ello un par de veces con personas diferentes a Gakuto, tal vez hasta menos importantes si comparaba sus sentimientos con el que experimentaba ahora que tenía al pelicereza en sus brazos, comenzaba a sentir un deseo que le provocaba tomarlo ahí mismo, cosa que sus pantalones no hicieron pasar desapercibido.

"Yuushi..." el rostro de Gakuto paso de sonrojado a rojo cuando sintió la prominente erección del peliazul, para el todo esto era por primera vez y los nervios le impedían reaccionar a favor o en contra; solamente dejarse llevar por las caricias que le entregaba el peliazul.

Minutos pasaron y Yuushi se quedo contemplando el cuerpo de Gakuto, semidesnudo debajo de él sintiéndose algo incomodo por el lugar, tomo en brazos al pelicereza tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Yuushi... que haces?"

"No quiero que pase nada aquí en medio del pasto... eres demasiado especial para mi, te amo Gakuto"

"Lo se... yo también te amo... pero no importa donde este mientras sea contigo y no importa donde me hagas tuyo porque tuyo seré y soy para siempre..."

"Gakushi..." Totalmente emocionado abrazo al pelicereza con mas fuerza, lo bajo de sus brazos arreglándole la ropa para volver al campo de entrenamiento.

"Nadie?" Gakuto miro para todos lados.

"Mejor..." Abrazándolo por la espalda Yuushi le susurro en el oído "Además creo que es algo tarde"

Gakuto afino un poco la vista a la luz tenue del sol, tan absorto estaba con Yuushi a su lado que podía hacerse de noche sin que se diese cuenta.

Ambos entraron en el silencioso camarín, en el cual Oshitari comenzaba a desesperarse con algo pendiente y volviendo a tomar en brazos a Mukahi lo arrincono contra la pared besándolo con pasión bajando sus manos por la cintura del pelicereza entrando debajo de su polera para sentir aquella piel que venía deseando, logrando suaves gemidos por respuesta, encendiendo el resto de pasión y cordura que quedaban en el tensai.

"Llegaremos juntos mañana?" Susurro entre besos el peliazul logrando un tono rojizo en las mejillas de Gakuto a sabiendas del real significado de aquellas palabras

"Y.. con los mismos cuadernos de hoy?" Sonrió Gakuto

"No veo el problema..." Yuushi volvió a besarlo terminando de deshacerse de la ropa de Gakuto mientras este hacía lo mismo solo con la camisa de Oshitari.

Que mejor San Valentin que este? Aunque probablemente al día siguiente ni siquiera pudiese sentarse y las bromas de ciertos especimenes no se hiciese esperar...

Por fin la persona por la cual se desvivía desde su primer año correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y desde ahora no dejaría de decirle 'te amo' no de escucharlo... para siempre...

Fin...


End file.
